


“can you keep quiet?”

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abed Nadir - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, I’m sorry, M/M, Quiet Sex, Secret Sex, Smut, Troy Barnes - Freeform, UNHOLY, janitors closet, make out, not sorry, this is what happens when my Brian wants to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: Abed looked at me with a small smirk on his face, I knew exactly what that smirk meant. It was code for 'please make an excuse to leave the room, I need to make out with you right now.'
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 34





	“can you keep quiet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: fluff I’m going to write cute fluff 
> 
> My brain: sex, write sex

Troys pov

I looked around at the study group, Jeff sat on his phone, Annie was working on a new binder, Shirley read the bible, Britta also was on her phone and Pierce was rambling on about something no one cares about.  
Abed looked at me with a small smirk on his face, I knew exactly what that smirk meant. It was code for ‘please make an excuse to leave the room, I need to make out with you right now.’ I stood up and the group turned their heads to me. 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” I mumbled.

I watched Abed’s grin spread across his face. 

I walked out of the study room and waited by the door of the janitor's closet. 

Abed showed up a couple of minutes after and looked around the halls to make sure no one was there before opening the door and pulling me in by the collar of my shirt.

I couldn’t even get words out before his lips were on mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and grind his body against mine causing me to whine into the kiss.

He pulled away and looked at me shaking his head.

“It isn’t fair. How is it’s possible for you to always look so damn good?” He whispered roughly.

“Babe, if we are gone for too long the group will start to wonder why,” I mumbled.

“Guess we’ll have to be quick then, hopefully, someone won’t walk in on us, that seems to always happen in movies.” Abed grinned.

“Plus, I know how loud you are, and I’d like to see you try to be quiet.” He said while slipping a hand under my shirt.

Abeds pov

Troy was already a mess, and I was doing this to him and I loved it. 

“We don’t have t-time.” He whimpered.

“Are you sure darling?” I whispered reaching my hand down to button and unzip his jeans.  
He whined but didn’t speak.  
“Will you be able to be quiet?” I smirked then slipped a hand under the waistband of his jeans.

He let out a high pitch moan. 

“Shhh, you wouldn’t want to get us caught now would you?” 

Troy shook his head.  
I caught him off guard by slipping my hand underneath his boxers and wrapping it around his dick.

Troy gasped softly and bit his bottom lip.

“Maybe we don’t have time, maybe we should just go back to the study room,” I whispered as I started to jerk him off.

“A-Abed, P-Please, no, we can be quick.” He pleaded.

I started to scatter kisses on his neck as I continued to jerk him off.

He let out another moan. I put my free hand over his mouth to shut him up.

“Quiet slut.” I scolded.

He whined at the name.

“I have an idea, will you be able to keep yourself quiet?” I questioned.

Troy nodded vigorously.

I got on my knees and pulled his jeans and boxers down to expose his erection.

“You look so good.” He whimpered.

I smirked at him then took him in my mouth. 

“Ah, fuck, you’re so-“ He whispered.

Watching him trying to stop himself from constantly moaning is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pushed his dick deeper down my throat.

“Ah-hah Abed, fuck.” He whined a little too loudly.

I brought one of my hands up to grip his thigh as a sign for him to be quiet. 

He put his hand over his mouth and shut his eyes tightly.

I ran a hand up and down his thigh making his body tremble.

“I’m gonna-“ was the only thing he managed to get out before releasing down my throat. I took him out of my mouth and stood up licking my lips. 

“That was so hot,” I whispered and leaned in to kiss him.

He whined softly into the kiss and put an arm around my waist.

“We should get back to the group,” I muttered.

“We can make an excuse, I’m not leaving you like that.” Troy grinned point at my unmissable erection. 

I looked back at him and grinned hard.  
I knew how much Troy liked being bossed around and I loved it when he obeyed me.

“Troy, baby?” 

Troy nodded.

“Get on your knees.” 

Troy whimpered and got down on his knees.

I unzipped my jeans and pulled them down.  
Troy looked up at me and whined again softly.

“Have something to say, princess?” I asked holding his face still with one of my hands. 

He shook his head.

I brushed my fingers over his lips and he opened his mouth, I held out two of my fingers in front of him and he started to suck on them. 

“Mmm such a slut for me aren’t you?” I hummed.

He let out another soft moan. 

I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and grinned at him. 

“What is it you want?” I asked.

“Y-You, in my mouth, p-please.” He begged. 

“I guess I could give you what you want, only because you asked so nicely.” 

Troy bit his lip and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

I bent down and kissed him.

“Beautiful princess, you’re beautiful.”

I pulled down my underwear and Troys eyes widened.

He wasn’t looking in my eyes anymore, his eyes were somewhere else, he didn’t move, he sat there staring, lips slightly parted and his mouth almost watering. Why was he so dazed? He's seen me like this before, I've done much more to him, but I've never seen him like this. I was not complaining.

”babe? you are so distracted ? You're never this distracted.” I mumbled.

“I just- I just like being told what to do, and princess, I like b-being called princess.” He stuttered, still not able to make eye contact with me.

“Noted, now go ahead,” I whispered roughly.

That was it, the nickname, he liked the nickname, one word could get him drooling on his knees. 

It took me by surprise when he finally stopped daydreaming and touched me. He wrapped one of his hands around my dick and started to stroke me slowly then he leaned back in to use his tongue, his eyes didn’t leave mine once, and he looked so innocent.

“Stop trying to look innocent, I know how much of a slut you are.” 

His moans vibrated against my dick. He took me deeper and swirled his tongue around.  
I knew I had to be quiet but he was making it extremely hard.

He ran his hands up and down my thighs, I was using all my strength to hold back my moans, a quiet whimper left my lips.

He stopped moving his hands and just gripped my thighs hard as he pushed my dick deeper down his throat. 

“Keep doing that.” I groaned softly.

I was so close to being pushed over the edge, I squeezed my eyes shut and threw my head back. Then came with a soft whimper of his name.  
I let out a shaky tired breath and pulled my pants and underwear back up.  
Troy got off his knees grinning and licking his lips. 

“We better get back to the study room hm?” Troy hummed.

I nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Do I look okay?” I questioned adjusting my shirt.

“Always, not just okay, perfect, you always look perfect.” He whispered.

“So do you, babe,” I mumbled leaning in for another kiss. 

“When do you think the others will find out that we’re dating?” I asked.

“Honestly, it’s been 3 months, they should have caught on by now, I guess we are just good at being secretive.” Troy grinned.

“We are! For sure.” I smiled.

“Okay so, I’ll look out the door and make sure it’s clear then I’ll let you know.” He said turning the door handle slowly.

“Okay we’re good, let’s go,” Troy whispered and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the room.

Troy and I walked back to the study room giggling, we made sure to stop holding hands before walking inside. 

“where the hell were you two? It’s been 25 or more minutes.” Jeff questioned. 

I felt my face go bright red.

”We were helping the dean with something!” Troy blurted. 

“He came in here like 10 minutes ago, nice try,” Annie mumbled.

“It was a secret mission!” I said. 

The group nodded. Troy smiled at me and I smirked back and pulled out my phone to send him a quick text. 

to Troy: you know how badly I wish we were alone right now? So I could bend you over this table and just.. wreck you;) I know how much you’d enjoy that princess.

Troy looked down at his phone and back at me with his eyes wide.

“The mission isn’t done, we must go.” Troy blurted then grabbed my hand dragging me out of the study room.

If they don’t realize what is going on, they are idiots.


End file.
